criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Musical Murder
A Musical Murder is the second case of Mable City. It is set in the Education Center. This is a collab between Yoyo, Zach, and Austyn. Plot After Chief Seth Tucker congratulated the player for their first job well done, he introduced junior detective Madeline Tatum to both of them. Madeline and the player heard a scream near the music room, where they found music student Annabel Stewart, her head bashed in. The team questioned student Hamad Mukhalif and his sister Hamida Mukhalif, and professor Rene Narcisse. Then, Newt Judd found out that Annabel was recorded yelling at someone before her murder. That person was revealed to be Brad Price, who was being yelled at because the victim saw him with a plastic straw, and started yelling at him to "save the planet." Professor Kevin Charles was also later questioned. Hamida was questioned again after the team found out the victim had sent her death threats. Hamad was also questioned when the team found a plan of her going to ruin Hamad's party. Suddenly, the team sees Brad Price threatening to shoot himself. The team helped Brad calm down, and later questioned why he would do such a thing. Brad said that the victim made him feel miserable, and he was bullied constantly. The team later interrogated Rene, who got poison delivered to him by Annabel, and Kevin, who was accused by Annabel for touching her inappropriately. The team gathered all the evidence to arrest Kevin Charles of the murder. Kevin denied all accusations at first but then admitted to the crime. Kevin said that Annabel made a trendy video on TrendVid insulting him. After telling her to delete the video, Annabel said "go to hell, old man." She pushed him down, and Kevin grabbed the closest thing he could find, a rock, and bashed her head in. Judge Monnah was disgusted by this, and then sentenced Kevin to life in prison with no chance of parole. After the trial, Madeline talked to Rene about students starting a riot. Rene said that he was worried and said that one student pointed a gun at him, and a security guard fought the student off. Madeline went to the school's front steps and found a stack of protest signs. After digging through the signs, they found a gun and dusted it for fingerprints. The fingerprints belonged to a student named Howard Ripley. Ripley was interrogated and he admitted to pointing the gun at Rene. After the interrogation, Madeline asked to search through Howard's bag. Howard denied, and eventually, Madeline had to pull it away from him. Madeline looked through his bag and saw drugs in there. Ripley was arrested. Right After, Soldier Jonah Karam said he wants to speak with the player. Jonah says he knew beat cop Mia Loukas for a while, and wanted to ask her out. Madeline says that her sister, Taylor Tatum, is a jewelry shop owner, and she would be happy to find some diamond earrings. After finding the perfect diamond earrings, Jonah confessed to Mia his feelings, and she said she feels the same way. Later, private investigator Zach Riley, talked with Madeline, saying that he will be in touch if anything suspicious happens at the school. Later, the team gets a call from beat cop Misty Branford, saying that a woman named Janice Mills was stabbed in the head... SUMMARY: Victim: Annabel Stewart (found with her bashed in a bandroom) Weapon: Rock Killer: Kevin Charles Suspects: Hamad Mukhalif (Student) Age: 23 Weight: 117 lbs Eyes: Brown: Blood: O+ (This suspect knows Krav Maga and drinks mate) (This suspect wears glasses) Hamida Mukhalif (Hamad's Sister) Age: 21 Weight: 113 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood Type: A+ (This suspect knows Krav Maga, drinks mate, and bites their nails) Rene Narcisse (Professor) Age: 62 Weight: 185 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood Type: O+ (This suspect knows Krav Maga and bites their nails) (This suspect wears glasses and has a beard) Kevin Charles (Professor) Age: 53 Weight: 210 lbs Eyes: Black Blood Type: B- (This suspect knows Krav Maga, bites their nails, and drinks mate) (This suspect has a beard and wears glasses) Brad Price (Mable City) (Student) Age: 23 Weight: 160 lbs Eyes: Green Blood: AB+ (This suspect knows Krav Maga, bites their nails and drinks mate) Quasi-Suspects: Mia Loukas (Mable City) (Beat Cop) Age: 24 Weight: 135 lbs Eyes: green Blood Type: B+ Jonah Karam (Soldier) Age: 38 Weight: 220 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood Type: O+ Howard Ripley (Student) Age: 23 Weight: 121 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood Type: AB+ Taylor Tatum (Madeline's sister) Age: 21 Weight: 108 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood Type: A+ Zach Riley (Private Investigator) Age: 22 Weight: 121 lbs Eyes: Green Blood Type: A+ Clues: The killer knows Krav Maga. The killer drinks mate. The killer bites their nails. The killer wears glasses. The killer has a beard.